


move so pretty (you're all i see)

by falsegoodnight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (minor) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Filthy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Medium Dom/Sub, Minor Angst, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, as always, because i can't help myself, does anyone still use that tag?, full smut tags in notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsegoodnight/pseuds/falsegoodnight
Summary: Harry’s pretty content with his life. He loves his job - a veterinarian at a local clinic who’s already built up a name for himself despite his young age. He loves his gorgeous flat with its wide, open space and minimalistic, yet still homey feel. He loves his family who he talks to and visits as much as possible, not bothered by the long hours of driving to Holmes Chapel from London he endures multiple times a month. He loves his friends and his coworkers and his neighbors- especially Allison, the little old lady next door who brings him and Louis cookies on holidays and who always comments on how “strong and handsome you are, Mr. Styles,” everytime he sees her.And most importantly, he loves Louis, just - maybe in a slightly different way.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 78
Kudos: 742





	move so pretty (you're all i see)

**Author's Note:**

> Full smut tags: top/dom harry, bottom/sub louis, small cock louis, masturbation, anal sex, anal fingering, rough sex, rimming, face-fucking, cockwarming, daddy kink, spitting, a bit of degradation kink?? idk honestly, face slapping (one instance because this is my first time lmao), manhandling, breathplay, finger sucking, choking/gagging, stand up sex (idk what it's called ahh), overstimulation, sex toys (specifically a remote controlled vibrator), and i think that's all?? if i missed something, let me know!
> 
> This fic stemmed from a curious cat challenge where people sent me word prompts and I either shared a small snippet from a wip or wrote a free-form. The prompt was "owns" and I got way too carried away and ended up writing a 700 word drabble that was too long to post on curious cat so I posted it on Twitter... And then turned it into a 11k fic... 
> 
> I've been dealing with some stuff in my personal life that's been tough but I also really just wanted to get this out before I left on a trip for a week (in which hopefully, I'll finish my next, LONG fic) and somehow, I managed to pull it off?? It's a pwp with a bit of feelings and angst because I can't help myself (angst makes everything better, okay!)
> 
> Special thanks to Sarah (@soldouthaz everywhere) for reading it through for me so quickly and for being so supportive and lovely all the time. Also, thanks for letting me use your (sorry, OUR*) dog for H&L :)
> 
> Edit: also thank you to @lougendary for the beautiful fic cover shown below and in the fic post!

-

Harry’s pretty content with his life. He loves his job - a veterinarian at a local clinic who’s already built up a name for himself despite his young age. He loves his gorgeous flat with its wide, open space and minimalistic, yet still homey feel. He loves his dog, well, his and Louis’ dog. Chica is an adorable and energetic chihuahua that Harry adopted on a whim while volunteering at a shelter with his friend, Niall. 

Louis had been skeptical when he brought her home but five minutes later, they were cuddling on the settee and Louis was swearing that he had never seen a cuter dog in his life, so Harry thinks it worked out alright. 

He loves his family who he talks to and visits as much as possible, not bothered by the long hours of driving to Holmes Chapel from London he endures multiple times a month. 

He loves his friends and his coworkers and his neighbors - especially Allison, the little old lady next door who brings him and Louis cookies on holidays and who always comments on how “ _strong and handsome you are, Mr. Styles_ ,” everytime he sees her. 

And most importantly, he loves Louis. 

His best friend and partner in crime since freshman year. They’ve always had each other's backs and Harry knows they’ll continue to do so for the rest of their lives. That’s how special their bond is, how strong their friendship has remained throughout the years. 

If he didn’t have Louis, he might as well not have any of the other stuff. 

“Harry!” Louis screams from the hallway. 

Harry sighs, smiling ruefully when an angry Louis Tomlinson stomps his way into the kitchen, clutching a sleepy Chica to his chest. His hair is all sleep-soft and tousled, blue eyes bleary and glaring.

“Yes, dear?” Harry chirps in reply. 

“Why the _fuck_ did you wake me up at 6 in the morning?” Louis snaps, looking murderous.

He waves his phone around for emphasis, the very same phone Harry got into the night before to set an alarm to wake Louis up to the sound of _Dancing Queen_ this morning. 

Harry chuckles, amused. “Because you promised you were going to come volunteering with me and we have to be there at 7:30.”

Louis scowls at him, taking a seat at the table. 

“Don’t be a brat,” Harry sing-songs, grabbing the plates of pancakes and setting them on the table. He smirks when Louis fails to hide his excitement at Harry making his favorite: banana and hazelnut pancakes. His eyes practically light up when he sees them. 

Harry may be taking a major risk in trying to wake Louis up before his designated weekend wake up time, but he’s not entirely stupid. He knows how to butter Louis up. 

“I’m still not quite sure why you signed us up for the earliest shift, but I’ll allow it just this once,” Louis sniffs, predictably. He starts cutting up his pancake into small bites, a habit Harry finds unbelievably endearing, while shooting Harry a warning glare. “But I swear to god, Styles, if you ever go on my phone without me knowing, I’ll cut up all your silk shirts.”

Harry frowns, affronted. “That’s uncalled for.”

Louis sticks his tongue out at him. 

He sighs. Still a brat, but Harry doesn’t quite mind. 

-

“Oh my god, Harry, look!” Louis cheers excitedly. They’re at a local home decor store because Louis spotted it while they were getting food to-go and couldn’t resist. He pleaded with Harry to go check it out and browse. 

Harry is all too happy to oblige him, loving how excited and eager Louis gets when it comes to interior decorating. 

He moves beside Louis, slinging an arm around his waist and studying the tapestry with a furrowed brow. It’s minimalistic but bright with its yellow and blue hues and also fits the theme of their living room which Louis was very adamant about choosing back when they first got their flat. 

“It’s beautiful,” he says honestly. Louis looks pleased. “Do you want it?”

Louis nods eagerly. So Harry picks it up, struggling a bit on how to fold it before Louis huffs and does it himself. Harry tucks it under his arm and follows Louis as he gasps and rushes to the rug aisle. There’s a permanent fond grin plastered on his face but he can’t help it. 

He loves seeing Louis so excited and later on when they hang up the tapestry (or, when _Harry_ hangs up the tapestry), proud and satisfied. It never fails to warm Harry’s heart. Louis takes great pride and pleasure in decorating their flat, whether it’s local art, rugs, plants (a collection he tends to diligently and lovingly), a new dog bed for Chica (the spoiled girl has _four_ now), or even some new curtains. 

They end up picking up another rug, their _seventh_ one, because Louis insists that it’s the perfect addition to their shared bathroom and it’s carefully crafted aesthetic. Harry indulges him like he always does. They head to checkout, chattering about one of the pets Harry saw that morning: a ferret named Jimmy who was very tactile. 

Harry offers to pay at the checkout. They pretty much have a joint bank account at this point considering how much they live out of each other’s pockets, but he still likes to play the gentleman. 

The young woman at the register keeps grinning at them as Harry pays, something unreadable in her eyes. She’s maybe somewhere in her twenties, with long dark hair and a bright smile. 

It shouldn’t be a surprise when Harry and Louis gather up their things and wish her a good day that she says, “You too. You’re a lovely couple!” 

Harry grimaces, nodding as Louis protests with a laugh, “Oh, we’re not together!”

The woman looks shocked. “You’re not?” She looks between them, eyes lingering on Harry’s arm that’s still around Louis’ waist. She frowns, eyebrows furrowing. “My bad, I’m sorry!”

“No problem, we get that a lot,” Harry brushes off, voice tight. He clears his throat, nodding awkwardly. “Thank you.” 

She calls out another goodbye as they exit the shop. Louis giggles. “That was funny.” 

Harry smiles too, but it’s a bit strained. It’s not the first time someone has assumed they were a couple and he knows it won’t be the last. He just doesn’t know why his heart seems to fall everytime Louis has to explain that they aren’t anything but friends. 

Well… maybe he does know, but he tries to ignore it as much as possible. 

Louis has been his best friend since he was eighteen. And there’s nothing he would do to jeopardize it. 

“We should watch a film tonight,” he suggests, desperate for a subject change. 

“Clueless!” Louis exclaims. “We haven’t watched that one in a while.”

“Sounds good to me,” says Harry as they cross the street. He tries not to think about the irony behind the title. 

-

“Hey Gems,” says Harry, leaning up against the wall. Mitch, his coworker, exits the building, heading for his car. Harry waves to him and he waves back with a tired grin. 

“Hey, baby brother,” Gemma replies, cheerful as always. 

“What’s new with you?” Harry asks. 

“Oh, you know, just bitchy editors causing trouble like always,” says Gemma and Harry can practically picture her scowl. “Stupid Shannon.”

“Poor Shannon,” Harry says, smirking. Gemma snorts. “You’re still coming down in a week, right? I’ve got the couch all set up for me so you can have my room.”

“What a gentleman,” Gemma sniffs. “I still don’t understand why you don’t just bunk with Louis.” 

Harry frowns. “I don’t want to bother him,” he protests. It’s not like he and Louis have never shared a bed, but they haven’t done it for a good two years. Now, with everything else, it would just be too… _much_. 

“Ah, right,” says Gemma with a hint of exasperation in her voice. 

“What?” Harry presses, confused. 

“You guys are so ridiculous,” says Gemma. “But it’s not my place, so I’ll pipe down. Let’s just hope you guys open your eyes soon because this is honestly exhausting.” 

“What’s exhausting?” Harry asks, even more bewildered. Gemma snorts again. “ _What_?” he pushes.

“I’m talking about you and Louis tiptoeing around each other as if everything’s perfect and okay and you’re both not hiding romantic feelings for each other,” says Gemma impatiently. 

“What?” Harry repeats, voice raising a few octaves. _What the fuck?_

Gemma scoffs. “You guys literally act like a couple _all_ the time. The petnames and the shy smiles and the playing house-”

“Playing house?” Harry interrupts, mind whirling. He’s unbelievably lost right now. 

“You guys live together and have a dog together and are literally more domestic than half of my _married_ friends,” Gemma insists. Harry scoffs. “I’m serious! It’s not normal! And neither is all the cuddling and staring at Louis’ arse-”

Harry makes a sound. “I do _not-_ ”

“And the cheek kissing and the jealousy-”

“ _Jealousy_?”

“Don’t act like you weren’t jealous that one time Louis hit it off with my friend, Jonah,” Gemma says, sounding smug. “You were glaring daggers at him all night.”

“That’s because I didn’t like him,” Harry defends. 

“You didn’t like him because he was flirting with Louis-”

“ _No_ , I didn’t like him because he was an arrogant _twat_ ,” Harry grunts, blood boiling with irritation at the memory of Jonah with his blinding, white teeth and obnoxious laugh. 

“Sure,” says Gemma, dragging out the last syllable skeptically. “And what about when you were talking about your ex-girlfriend last time we had lunch and Louis immediately started scowling at his salad. I may be wrong, but I’m pretty sure the romaine wasn’t the thing pissing him off.”

Harry chokes out a laugh. “You’re crazy,” he says, head tipping back to rest against the wall. He blinks rapidly, brows furrowing. “Me and Louis are just close. But we’re friends, _only_ friends.”

“See! Just now, you sounded so distraught when you said it,” Gemma insists. Harry scoffs again. “You can’t seriously tell me that you have no feelings for him beyond platonic.”

Harry falters, hesitating. It’s too late to hide because Gemma makes a triumphant noise. 

“You do, don’t you?” she says eagerly. “Oh my god, just accept it already! You want him! You want to rail him don’t you? God, I don’t even want to know what _else_ you want to-”

“Gemma!” Harry exclaims, scandalized. He blushes. “How the fuck do you even know what I’m like in bed?”

“It’s not like you’re subtle,” says Gemma dismissively. “Plus I’ve known your laptop password since you were twelve. I’ve seen what kind of porn you watch.”

Harry gapes. “Why were you going on my laptop?”

“For blackmail, duh.”

Harry shakes his head, simultaneously horrified and hysterical. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Relax, no judgement here… you kinky bastard,” Gemma jests. 

“I’m hanging up on you,” Harry decides. “And never speaking to you again.” His face is bright red. God, he’s so glad Mitch and Greta left already or they’d interrogate him. Not much can get to Harry Styles, but apparently his sister- and _Louis_ \- are the exceptions. 

“Okay, see you in a week. I’ll call you the day before to remind you that you have to pick me up from the train station because I know you’ll forget,” Gemma chirps. “But I guess Louis’ll remind you since he has your schedule memorized so… never mind.” She hangs up before Harry can smash the end call button. 

Harry shoves his phone into his pocket, groaning. 

“What the fuck just happened?” he whispers into his hands. “ _What the fuck_?”

-

He’s completely silent when Louis comes home that night, terrified Louis will be able to read on his face what he and Gemma discussed. 

“Hey, H,” greets Louis, like usual. He barrels into Harry’s arms, and hugs him tightly. Harry chokes even though this is a part of their normal routine. He can smell the light floral scent of Louis’ perfume before he’s pulling back and heading to the living room to say hello to a giddy Chica. “My baby,” Louis coos, falling to his knees and grabbing their dog in his arms lovingly. 

Harry smiles despite himself, the sight of Louis and Chica cuddling always lovely. He blinks, mind returning to what Gemma said about them playing house with their dog and flat and lack of boundaries. 

“Why are you sulking?” Louis asks, shooting him a concerned look. 

“M’not,” Harry insists, plopping down on the couch. “I figured we’d order out for dinner by the way. I’m too tired to cook and I know you are too. And you can choose the place.” 

Louis groans, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” says Harry immediately before freezing. Shit, why is that his automatic response? 

Louis doesn’t seem to notice his internal turmoil as he stands up with Chica in his arms and stretches. Harry bites his lip, eyes subconsciously tracing the curve of Louis’ exposed calves as he stretches them out. He really wishes Louis didn’t have such an affinity for cropped leggings. 

Then Louis bends over and he has to avert his gaze, face flushing. _Fuck_ , his sister is right about one thing. He _is_ a kinky bastard. 

And he also does maybe sort of kind of have the urge to, for lack of a better term, properly _rail_ his best friend. 

Mortified at himself, he stands up abruptly. “I’m going to the gym.”

Louis raises an eyebrow, setting Chica down. She takes off to the kitchen, tail (or her ‘motor’, as Louis affectionately refers to it as) wagging excitedly. “You just said you’re exhausted?”

Harry shrugs. “I can’t explain it, Lou. I need to get some… frustration out,” he says carefully. 

“Hmm, have fun then,” says Louis, oblivious to Harry’s distress as he stretches his arms above his head, the hem of his shirt raising to expose a line of golden, soft skin and a flash of his belly button. 

Harry swallows thickly, averting his gaze once again. “I’ll be back in an hour or two,” he adds, before rushing to his bedroom for his gym bag. 

_Fuck you, Gemma_ he thinks bitterly. 

-

Harry didn't know what he was expecting when he barged into Louis' room after a long session of boxing at the gym, but it definitely wasn't _this_. 

To be fair, he usually knocks. In fact, he _always_ knocks. It’s one of the cardinal rules of having a flatmate, and well, just a decent thing to do. But he’s been so flustered and confused all afternoon ever since his phone call with Gemma that he forgot this time. He just walked right in, a question about which place they should order food from immediately dying on his lips at the sight before him. 

The sight being his best friend of five years, laying on his bed, completely _naked,_ with a pink vibrator up his arse, and a small remote in his hand. 

The range of emotions he goes through as he stands there, utterly shell-shocked, while Louis stares in horror at him, go from shock, then to confusion, to regret, and finally to poignant _arousal_. A feeling of lust so strong and heady, it hits him like a rocket. A distinct heat coils in his lower stomach and his cock throbs. 

He’s never said _what the_ _fuck_ more than in the past few days.

The thing is... he's seen Louis naked before. Multiple times, and always on accident. Brief glimpses of smooth, nude skin and flashes of bare, soft curves in the bathroom or past carelessly left open doors... but never like _this_ . Never spread out, all flushed and pink and whiny and _desperate_. 

And God, Harry knows how fucking _pretty_ his best friend is, he has _eyes_ after all. But _holy fucking shit_... he's the most beautiful creature Harry's ever seen. All delicate curves and sunkissed skin and plump thighs and a slim waist and a small tummy and small, hard nipples… 

"Harry," Louis breathes, a brilliant shade of pink growing on his already flushed cheeks. The low hum of the vibrator is a steady sound as they both inhale and exhale deeply, staring at each other helplessly. 

From his spot which is less than five feet away, Harry can see _everything_ and it’s _so_ _much_. Louis' pink, small, leaking cock that lays against his stomach. The curve of his calves contrasting with the white of the sheets. The way his delicate fingers cling helplessly to the headboard behind him- like he _enjoys_ feeling restricted, _enjoys_ not being able to touch himself. The layer of sweat glimmering on his honeyed skin has him a bit dizzy.

He doesn't know what to focus on- his shock at seeing Louis in such a vulnerable position, the surprise (but at the same time _not_ ) at the fact that Louis even _owns_ a vibrator, or the overwhelming, intoxicating vision before him. Louis is still laying there, making no moves to switch the toy off or cover himself. He blinks those wide, blue eyes and parts his slick, pink lips, looking like all of Harry's wet dreams come true. 

"Do you mind?" he finally rasps, voice strained as his body jolts. He gasps, legs quivering. Harry's eyes snap to follow the movement, zeroing in at where the toy disappears into Louis' puckered hole. 

Harry hesitates, eyes slowly raking over Louis' body to meet Louis' own. He exhales, taking a step forward. What he’s about to do is surely going to change everything between them, but he just can’t get the idea out of his head. 

Louis freezes, mouth slackening. "What-"

The door shuts behind Harry with a small _creak_ but he doesn't notice, eyes fixed on the present all pretty and soft ahead of him. When he speaks, his voice comes out low and hoarse, "Does it feel good, baby?" 

Louis gapes at him, his blush growing. He squirms, whining as the vibrator moves inside him. Harry catches his breath, closing the distance between them with small, measured steps. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen Louis so vulnerable and _shy._

"Had a rough day at work?” he continues. “Bratty teenagers causing trouble? A vandalized book?” Harry muses, fighting a smirk off of his lips. “Or were you just bored? Wanted to come back and relieve all the tension after such a long, _hard_ day… Didn’t you, sweetheart?” 

Louis blinks at him, confusion and yearning warring in his eyes. 

“Tell me to stop," Harry breathes, hands clenching in an attempt to hold himself back. "If you don't want this."

He waits. What he's about to do (if Louis lets him) will change their friendship forever- he knows that. They've been best friends since they were first assigned roommates in uni, and remained best friends as they moved into their own flat and graduated college. Harry has admired Louis for years, admired his intelligence, his wit, his kindness, his honesty, his goodness, and his _beauty._ They've shared everything with each other: their dreams, their secrets, their flaws, likes, dislikes, fears, and deepest desires. 

But this- this is something different. This is Louis sharing his _body_ with him. He holds his breath. 

Louis doesn't say anything, eyes fluttering shut and body arching up like an invitation. 

Harry doesn't waste any time in getting a knee on the bed. He's less than a foot away from Louis' pliant body, eyes greedily running over the expanse of smooth, flushed skin. He holds a hand out, palm-up. "Give me the remote."

Louis makes a small, choked sound, handing it to him with shaking fingers. Their hands brush, soft and electric all at once. 

Harry exhales deeply, every part of his body thrumming with undeniable _need._ He glances down at the device in his hand, mulling it over thoughtfully. It’s pretty self-explanatory: a small pink little remote with three buttons for three levels of intensity, low, medium, and high. Louis shudders, arms flopping to his sides and gripping at the sheets desperately. 

He’s currently at medium, still squirming and panting and flushed all the way down to his thighs. Harry wants to see him completely fall apart. 

The ferocity of his lust registers in his mind- he feels like it should be a strange adjustment, going from subtly checking out your best friend’s arse whenever he bent over and then pretending nothing happened, to helping said best friend get off. 

He spares a glance to his own rapidly growing bulge, and shifts awkwardly. _Helping said best friend get off while hopefully getting yourself off too,_ he amends. 

Then he presses the button. Almost immediately, Louis seems to arch off the bed, gasping out with slick, red lips. A small whimper spills from his lips- so delicate it sends a shiver running down Harry’s spine. He hesitates only for a brief moment, before slowly moving closer, fitting himself in between Louis’ spread legs. 

His cock is straining up against the material of his gym shorts, but he ignores it for a second, in favor of leaning down and licking a stripe from Louis’ belly button up his chest to his glimmering collarbone. Louis moans, head tilting back for easy access when Harry’s lips skim up his throat, lingering on his pulse where he can feel the frantic beating of Louis’ heart as Harry sucks a bruise into his neck. 

Detaching with a loud squelching sound, he studies the mark. It’s big, red, and _obvious_ . The idea that Louis will probably have to wear a turtleneck or have to use makeup to cover it up elicits a pleased feeling-- or better yet, he won’t hide it at all. Everyone who comes to the library and has Louis to check their books out, will see that red, blooming mark on Louis’ neck and _know_. 

A small hand runs down his chest, over his black button up shirt and dragging down his stomach to his crotch. Harry sucks in a breath when he feels a small palm press up against his cock. He hisses when Louis squeezes, immediately biting down on the unmarked skin underneath him. 

Louis makes a small noise, body jerking as Harry sucks at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Harry tightens his grip on the remote, before slowly pressing the medium button. The effect is instantaneous. Louis slumps, letting out a pleading whine. 

“Don’t get greedy, baby,” Harry says, chuckling. “I’ll give you what you want.”

Louis sighs breathily. “Harry,” he breathes, voice high and strained. 

Harry trails his lips up Louis’ throat to his ear, nipping at the lobe before whispering, “I’m going to take my clothes off, sweetheart, is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Louis rasps. Small hands come up to grip at Harry’s shoulder, fingers digging into the fabric. 

Harry doesn’t want to move or have Louis let go of him, but he has to pull back a little bit to strip his shirt off, flinging it somewhere across the room, and shove his trousers and boxers down. His cock springs out, fully hard and leaking and looking much bigger in comparison. Louis stares at it, lips parted in slight awe. 

He can’t keep the smirk off his face when he returns to his position, straddling Louis’ upper chest. Hooded blue eyes follow the movements of his cock as he jerks off a little to relieve tension. 

“Harry,” Louis breathes. 

“Yeah, baby. Being so good...” he soothes, before pressing the high button again. 

Louis moans, body spasming again. His eyes flutter shut, wearing an expression of pure bliss and pleasure as he grinds back down on the toy. Harry stills him with a hand on his neck, firm but gentle. Louis freezes, limbs locking and breath catching in one distinct inhale. 

Harry holds his breath, watching as Louis’ breathing goes uneven and his eyes glaze over. He mewls, head tipping back into the mattress. Harry exhales, revelling in the control that Louis just entrusted to him. 

He applies a small amount of pressure, eyes tracking the way Louis goes all pliant and languid, eyes fluttering softly and body falling lax. 

“ _Good boy_ ,” he praises, words coming out deep but gentle. “Aren’t you, doll? The sweetest boy- being so good for me.” 

Louis whines again, hips bucking up. Harry blinks, remembering the remote. He slows the speed down to low, wanting to draw this out as long as possible- until Louis is a whimpery, shaking _mess_ , completely and utterly dependent on Harry for relief. 

He grips his cock with his free hand, considering. The _want_ is burning up at his insides but he still needs Louis’ opinion- doesn’t want to ruin this careful moment where they’ve crossed the lines from friends to something else. “Baby, how do you feel about keeping my cock nice and warm for me?” he asks, leaning in close to Louis’ ear. 

Louis’ eyes fly open, wide and eager. Harry eases his hold on his neck so he can nod. “Yes, yes, _please_ ,” he murmurs, his voice already hoarse like he’s imagining what it’ll feel like after. God, he’s so perfect. 

Harry adjusts so he’s resting his weight on his knees, cock hanging just centimeters from Louis’ waiting lips. Louis looks greedy, eyes darkened in lust and lips swollen and bitten. Harry guides his cock between Louis’ lips, shivering at the first contact between Louis’ warm mouth and his aching dick. 

Louis doesn’t wait for Harry’s direction before suckling at the head, cheeks hollowing obscenely. Harry groans when he feels the first flick of Louis’ curious tongue, swirling around his head and then licking a stripe up his length. 

Carefully, he grabs Louis’ arms and tugs them above his head, pinning them down with one hand. Seeing his delicate wrists so easily held there is an image he’s pretty sure will be seared to the forefront of his brain forever. Louis seems to like it too, telling by the way he jerks, whining around Harry’s cock. 

The angle is awkward, but Harry still manages to ease his way deeper into the wet heat of Louis’ mouth. Louis swallows diligently around his cock, looking up at Harry with wide, wet eyes. Harry curses, unable to keep himself from thrusting in a bit harder. 

Louis chokes a bit, but relaxes, allowing Harry to slide in deeper and deeper until the head of the cock is brushing the back of Louis’ throat. His eyes are watering, a single, translucent tear running down his cheek. His hair is all mussed and sticking up and there’s a string of drool shimmering on his chin. He looks _beautiful._

Harry can’t help but just quell all movements, resting his weight on his knees on either side of Louis’ head and not thrusting anymore. Louis stares up at him, a question in his watery, wide eyes. 

“You said you were going to keep me warm,” drawls Harry, squeezing a bit at Louis’ wrists. He ups the speed on the remote to medium, savoring Louis’ little spasm when it takes him off guard.

“All filled up in both holes,” Harry murmurs, waiting a few seconds before upping it to high. Louis moans, sending vibrations up Harry’s cock. He’s back to squirming and and fidgeting, trying to fuck himself back onto the vibrator. He’s still swallowing around Harry’s cock, mouth and throat constricting around his length in a way that makes him tense up. 

Harry’s positive Louis is close, telling by the way his breathing has quickened and the surge of little whimpers and mewls that slip from his lips like honey. He’s sure that Louis is desperate to release tension- that the toy isn’t giving him what he _needs._

From what Harry saw, it was an average sized vibrator-- nothing compared to the real thing, probably can’t even reach his prostate. It can’t give Louis the pleasure he seeks, not like Harry can. 

Not like Harry _will._

With that in mind, he releases his grip on Louis’ wrists and slowly eases out of his mouth. His cock slips out with a small _pop,_ leaving a string of drool still connecting it to Louis’ slick lips. Louis is staring at him with confusion and thinly veiled disappointment. 

Harry hums, amused by Louis’ small pout. “I have a better idea, doll,” he whispers, thumbing over Louis’ damp cheek. He’s _crying_ , that’s how overwhelmed and affected he is. How overwhelmed and affected Louis is because of _him._

It shouldn’t satisfy Harry as much as it does. 

He slowly inches his way down Louis’ body, pausing to lather some attention on his peaked nipples, flicking his tongue and sucking on the hard nubs until Louis is close to _screaming._

Louis’ stomach is another place he can’t help but stop at- sucking red marks around his belly button and sinking his teeth into the plump flesh. 

He does the same with Louis’ thighs, pressing featherlight kisses over the honeyed expanse and blooming a path of red in their wake. “Harry, Harry, Harry,” Louis is chanting when he finally grips his thighs, spreading them further apart. “Harry, please.”

“Shhh, baby,” he whispers. “I’ll give you what you need.” He seals the promise with a bite to his hips, sucking a little bit before pulling off. Louis is quivering underneath him when he finally diverts his attention to his stretched rim. The pink vibrator is sticking out sorely, encased in Louis’ puckered hole. Harry feels an irrational rush of envy at the sight- his cock thrumming with the need to replace it. 

“Harry- Harry _please_ ,” Louis repeats, voice scratchy, hoarse, and _wrecked._

Harry ignores him for a moment, simply watching for a bit as Louis trembles and clutches helplessly to the sheets. Eventually, the burning jealousy grows inside him until he’s trailing his fingers ever so lightly across Louis' skin, circling his rim. 

Louis goes rigid, gasping out as his legs flop further apart, subconsciously making more room for Harry to settle between them. “Look at that,” Harry whispers, finally gripping the vibrator with deft fingers. With one abrupt movement, he pulls it out and shoves it back in, eliciting a choked sound from Louis, body heaving. 

He does it again, entranced by the reaction it evokes. Louis is _shaking_ , small cock slapping against his stomach every time Harry pushes it in and he jerks. 

“Sweetheart, I’m feeling generous today,” Harry says, eyes still fixed on the slow drag of the toy as it enters Louis’ tight, little hole and is completely and utterly enveloped. “It was such a nice surprise for me to see you here, _waiting_ for me to come and take care of you.” He shoves in a bit faster on the next thrust, memorizing Louis’ addicting little whimper. The movements become instinctual: in and out and in and out and in and out. Harry’s completely entranced. “Pretty, squirmy thing- aren’t you, darling?”

Louis makes a small sound of agreement. 

“So desperate, so _needy_ for my cock, aren’t you?” Harry continues, slowly edging the vibrator out. “Well, baby, I’m going to give you what you want since you’ve been such a good boy for me, letting me tease you and watch you fall apart.”

Louis whines at the sudden emptiness, hole clenching on nothing. Harry coos at him, pressing a swift kiss to his hipbone before smirking. He ducks down and presses the following kiss to Louis’ shiny hole. 

The reaction is doubled- Louis literally arches into the air, body trembling as he chokes out a strangled moan. “Harry!” he cries. 

“Think you can come twice for me,” Harry muses. “Gonna be good for me, pet?”

Louis nods eagerly, “Yeah, yes… I’ll be good, daddy.”

Harry freezes, mouth dropping open as his gaze snaps back up to Louis who blushes, looking mortified. 

“Sorry, Harry, fuck, I’m-” he rushes, looking panicked. Harry surges up, gripping his chin firmly and slotting their lips together, swallowing any further embarrassment. Louis moans, opening automatically as Harry licks into his mouth, biting on his bottom lip and sucking it into his own mouth desperately. 

Louis’ fingers tangle into his short curls, tugging a little bit as Harry hooks Louis’ leg around his waist. Louis is all small gasps and moans as Harry takes, takes, and takes from him, and gives everything in him in return. 

“Don’t be embarrassed with me, doll,” he whispers into Louis’ mouth. He bites down roughly on Louis’ bottom lip, capturing his small yelp. “I’ll be your daddy,” he murmurs, smirking. 

Louis moans, heavy-eyed and flushed when Harry finally pulls back. He bites and kisses his way back down between Louis’ thighs, dizzy with his lust and desperation to get _inside_ as soon as possible. 

But first he’s going to make Louis come. 

He dives in with his tongue, circling the rim and soaking in the sweet, supple taste of Louis’ skin. Louis whimpers, hips bucking up until Harry pins them down with both hands, fingers imprinting into the flesh. 

Harry flattens his tongue, licking a stripe from his perineum and across his fluttering hole. He nips a bit at the rim, sucking and spreading as much saliva as possible before he finally dives in. Harry suppresses a groan at the way Louis’ hole clenches down on his tongue as he dips in, licking with small, measured strokes. He’s teasing Louis and they both know it, but it’s too much to pass up. 

Rimming has always been something Harry’s enjoyed doing to his partners. He loves the intimacy of letting someone breach them in such a vulnerable way, loves the _taste_ of skin and sweat, the sounds and pleasure it evokes, and he loves the ache it leaves in his jaw after he’s done. 

He finally gives Louis what he’s been pleading for ever since Harry put that knee on the bed. Easily transitioning into deeper licks, he practically buries his way between Louis’ thighs, swirling his tongue inside him with teeth scraping his rim. 

Louis tenses. “ _Daddy_ , I’m close-”

Harry slides his index finger in alongside his tongue, meeting almost no resistance thanks to Louis’ previous prep. He fucks in hard and fast, looking up just in time to see Louis jolt, spurting up on his stomach and letting out a choked cry. 

He looks stunning as he lays there trembling, his own release staining his stomach. 

Unable to help himself, he ducks down to kiss Louis’ pink, soft lips, tongues sliding together and hands grasping at each other until Louis slowly relaxes, mouth still slack as Harry licks inside. His cock is still hard and throbbing between his legs, but he waits until Louis’ breathing slows and he’s able to wrap his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him closer, before he even considers moving away. 

“Condoms,” he whispers. 

Louis gestures to the bedside table. “Top drawer,” he says breathlessly, anticipation in his eyes. 

Harry moves fast, deft fingers gripping the wrapper and grabbing the abandoned bottle of lube after a slight hesitation as well. “Round two,” he murmurs, shooting Louis a small grin. 

Louis returns it, mouth curving up into a shy, _sweet_ smile. He’s looking at Harry like he always looks at him- fondly, admiringly, and a little bit in awe. 

The relief he feels that despite everything that has just shifted between them, Louis is still looking at him so earnestly, is immeasurable. 

He settles back between Louis legs, slicking up his fingers and sliding two in. Louis is already mostly opened up but the last thing Harry wants to do is hurt him, so he takes his time anyway- crooking and scissoring his fingers until Louis’ breathing goes all shaky and he’s squirming again, letting out little whimpers and gasps. 

Harry has never slept with someone so _loud_ before, but he loves it. Or maybe he just loves it because it’s Louis and everything Louis _does, says, wants_ is what’s most significant to him. 

He adds a third finger and opens him up, watching Louis go all pliant and spacey until all he can focus on is how much he wants cock, particularly _Harry’s_ cock _._

“Daddy, please,” he begs, chanting it over and over until Harry shushes him, stuffing three fingers into his mouth. Louis suckles around them obediently, hollowing his cheeks again. 

“Be patient, doll,” Harry drawls, slowly retracting his fingers and wiping them on the sheets before grabbing the abandoned condom. He slips it on his cock one-handed, and then drizzles some more lube on it, knowing the difference between that vibrator and his cock is enough to warrant extra precaution. 

Then he’s aligning himself with Louis’ hole, using his free hand to pet Louis’ side soothingly, cooing when Louis shudders at the feeling. 

“Ready, darling?” Harry asks, using his currently enveloped fingers to tug Louis’ head down. Louis’ eyes are glazed and watery but they’re latched onto Harry’s coherently as he nods. “Use your words, baby,” Harry commands, taking out his fingers for a moment. 

“Yeah, daddy,” Louis whispers, before opening his mouth eagerly. Harry smiles, returning his fingers to Louis’ mouth, insides warming at how desperate Louis is to please him. 

Harry eases in slowly, inch by inch, groaning at how tight Louis is even after the vibrator, Harry’s tongue, and his fingers. Louis untenses bit by bit, mewling around Harry’s fingers. His right hand scrambles at the sheets helplessly until Harry realizes what he wants. He grabs Louis’ smaller hand in his free one, intertwining their fingers and squeezing reassuringly. 

He pauses for a moment when he’s all the way in, hips flush with Louis’ own. Louis exhales deeply between Harry’s fingers, squeezing Harry’s hand in invitation. 

Harry pulls out slowly, abs taut with how fucking _good_ Louis feels around his cock- how good he’s taking it already. 

Then he adjusts his angle and pistons his hips in, eliciting a quiet moan from Louis. He keeps his pace slow and measured at first- long, dragged out thrusts that both of them feel every inch of. Harry’s certain he’s not going to last long after Louis already sucked his dick and now he’s so tight and warm around his cock, fuck, yeah he’s definitely not lasting long. 

But he still wants Louis to come first. He slides his spit-coated fingers out of Louis’ mouth, before loosely grasping him by the throat. He feels Louis’ Adam’s apple bob beneath his palm, pulse fluttering like crazy. 

Oh so carefully, he presses down. Louis’ breath hitches, body jerking right as Harry slams back into him. Louis lets out a small scream, thighs quivering. “There!” he shouts. 

Harry readjusts and rams into him at the same spot, evoking another strangled yelp. Louis squeezes his fingers so hard, it _hurts_ \- but Harry can hardly complain. 

Pressing down slightly again, he picks up speed, ramming into Louis at an almost animalistic pace. Everything has heightened in his mind, blurring so the only things he can focus on is his impending pleasure and _Louis, Louis, Louis,_ always _Louis._

He groans when Louis clenches down on his cock, letting go of his hand briefly to tug his legs up and around his waist. Louis holds on tightly as Harry beings to fuck him in the new angle. 

Louis is panting, mouth gaping open almost invitingly when Harry glances up at him. It makes Harry almost feral as he slams in, headboard hitting the wall with every thrust. The only sounds Harry can focus on is Louis’ wanton noises and the obscene sound of skin slapping skin as he chases release. 

“Open,” he commands, leaning in close to Louis. Louis’ mouth stretches open even wider, eyes fluttering shut. Harry seals their lips together, and then _spits_ right into Louis’ mouth. 

Louis goes rigid and Harry _feels_ , rather then sees him come, body tensing before relaxing on the exhale. 

Harry pulls back, entranced by the thin string of saliva keeping them connected. He watches with dark eyes as Louis swallows his spit, a look of sheer bliss on his face.

“ _Fuck_ , baby, you’re perfect,” he breathes, before he’s gently grabbing Louis’ arms and tugging them above his head again, pinning them down like before. 

Louis looks completely out of it, eyes fluttering softly and mouth red and skin flushed. But he perks up when Harry squeezes his wrists. 

Harry falls under some sort of trance as he seeks his own relief, everything narrowing down to one distinct goal of _pleasure._ Despite his loss of coherence, he’s still unbelievably in tune with Louis as he finally slams into him, coming with a guttural groan. 

He feels the twitch of Louis thighs around his waist as he practically collapses on top of the other man. He feels the short gasp of Louis as his cock is jostled inside of him and he winces at the oversensitivity. He feels the slight rise and fall of Louis’ tummy underneath him, and the steady pulse underneath his fingertips where he’s got Louis’ wrists still held down. He feels it all, all of it intense and distinct and overwhelming in the best way possible. 

Burying his face into the juncture between Louis’ neck and shoulder, right where he had sucked a bruise earlier, he nuzzles into Louis’ sweaty, but still soft and warm skin. There’s cum on Louis’ stomach and Harry’s still inside him but he doesn’t mind. He lets go of Louis’ wrists carefully, instead wrapping them around his middle and holding him tenderly. 

Louis curls into his touch, fingers digging into Harry’s shoulders and nose pressing into his hair. Harry sighs, lips brushing Louis’ neck and blowing cool air on the sensitive skin. Louis shivers. Harry smiles, pressing it into the same spot, following with a small, chaste kiss. 

“Harry,” whispers Louis after Harry finally gathers the strength to pull out and tie off the condom, throwing it into the nearby bin. 

“Yeah, baby?” Harry whispers back, words slightly muffled by Louis’ neck. 

He feels Louis tense and frowns. 

“What is it?” he asks, lifting his head up concernedly. “Did I hurt you?” 

Louis shakes his head incessantly. “ _No_ , you were…” He trails off, blushing. 

Harry smiles, leaning in to kiss Louis only for the man to freeze and back away from the touch. He frowns again, leaning up on his forearms. “Louis?”

“What… What are we trying to do here?” Louis asks nervously. There’s a panic in his eyes that has Harry reeling back. 

“I... I thought,” Harry stutters, disappointment rising inside him. He thought… things were going to change. 

Louis looks even more panicked. “Wait, what did you think? This was just a one-time thing, right?” There’s a layer of something urgent, maybe a bit _unsure_ , in his face that Harry can’t interpret due to his heart shattering in his chest. 

Instead, his frown grows, an uncomfortable weight settling in his stomach. He pulls back completely, left distressed and longing at the loss of heat and contact. 

Or the loss of _Louis._

Now that this has happened- now that Harry has gotten a taste of what he and Louis are together (electric, indescribable, _complete_ ), he’s not sure he wants to return to what they had before. Not sure he physically can. 

“Wait, Harry,” Louis pleads, scrambling onto his knees. “Where are you going?”

“Back to my room,” he says quietly. He clears his throat, “But let me clean you off first.” He can’t leave Louis like _this_ \- still wearing visible proof of what they just did, he physically can’t. 

Louis doesn’t say anything, lips pursed and expression unreadable as Harry grabs his shirt, figuring he can wash it later, to wipe him down. Harry suppresses the urge to grovel and beg Louis to give them a chance, knowing that Louis clearly feels like they’ve made a mistake. 

He would never do anything to jeopardize his friendship with Louis, even if it means having to ignore his newly accepted feelings. 

“Umm, I was thinking we should order out tonight,” he says awkwardly. 

Louis nods monotonously. “Pizza?”

“Sounds good,” Harry says breezily. “I’ll order. Same as usual, yeah?” There’s no reason for him to ask- Louis _always_ orders the same thing from each of their typical restaurants and take-out places, and Harry has them all memorized. 

“Thanks,” says Louis, voice still raspy and strained. 

Harry winces at the memory of his cock down Louis’ throat. He’s never going to experience the feat again, and it’s soul-crushing. “Of course,” he says awkwardly, before forcing himself to take one step forward, then another, and another. 

He glances back at Louis over his shoulder right as he opens the door, ignoring the pink shape of the vibrator and its remote lying abandoned on the mattress just feet away from Louis’ still naked body. 

Harry also can’t help the way his eyes rake from Louis’ hair down to his toes, trying to imprint the sight into his brain so he’ll never forget it. 

A few more steps and he’s in the hallway. The door shuts behind him with a small _thud._

Louis doesn’t call after him. 

Harry doesn’t go back, mind whirling in fear that he and Louis have ruined the foundations of a friendship that he’s been dependent on since he was eighteen. 

-

Tension ignites in the air as Louis timidly enters the kitchen. He’s wearing blue cotton sleep shorts and a baggy sweater with a decal of a baby goat on it, and he looks sleep-rumpled and beautiful as always. He’s walking with a slight limp, wincing at the soreness and Harry would normally feel smug but he’s too busy waiting for a reaction. 

It feels like a blow to the chest when Louis ignores his presence and makes a beeline for the tea cabinet. He can’t deny he automatically slumps with relief when Louis pulls out two mugs instead of one. He’s not fully ignoring Harry then. 

That’s a good thing, right? 

But Louis doesn’t say anything, not even when Harry offers a quiet and stilted, “Good morning.”

With a sigh, he serves their breakfast- just omelettes this time. Louis picks up his fork and knife, expression unreadable. 

Harry follows, trying to ignore the urge to watch Louis as they both start eating. It doesn’t work. He watches and notes that there’s a bit of dog hair on Louis’ sleeves which means Chica’s been in his room again. She’s always played favorites but Harry doesn’t mind too much- if he had the chance, he’d sleep with Louis in his bed all the time too. 

If things were normal, he’d pretend to be offended anyway. But they’re not. 

Everything is _wrong._ Harry should be right beside Louis right now, or better yet- Louis should be in his lap, giggling and grinning and blushing from Harry’s kisses. That’s how it should be. 

The drastic change of Harry’s ideal morning should be a bit more alarming, but instead it just feels _right-_ like he’s been waiting for his brain to catch up with his heart for years. 

Realizations and revelations he’s been brushing off, ignoring, denying, and scoffing at for ages… But he can’t pretend they don’t exist any longer. He can’t pretend he can’t exist so close to Louis without wanting _more_ , wanting his soft gasps and small whimpers between the sheets, wanting his flushed honeyed skin, wanting his hooded, dark blue eyes, wanting his slick, pink lips against his own, or the raspy way he says Harry’s name when he’s desperate. 

No, he can’t pretend he doesn’t want it anymore. 

With that in mind, he gets up abruptly, unable to finish breakfast when Louis is so far from him, looking like a _dream_ and fidgeting like he’s sore- sore from Harry’s cock, _for fuck’s sake._

Louis freezes, staring at him with barely concealed agitation and worry. “Where are you going?” he asks, sounding unnerved. 

Harry shrugs awkwardly, “To my room.” 

“Why?” Louis presses, looking even more antsy and distressed. It sends a wave of guilt through Harry’s mind, but he brushes it off. 

“I can’t… I can’t sit here,” he says bluntly. 

Louis blinks, lips pursing. “Why?” 

“I can’t sit here with you,” Harry repeats, averting his gaze as he grips his plate with pale fingers. He focuses his gaze on them, exhaling heavily. “I just can’t do it.”

“Why?” Louis repeats, sounding lost. 

“Because we’re on different pages and I don’t want to make it worse,” says Harry, tone clipped and jaw tense. 

“Oh,” says Louis brokenly. It’s the sadness in his voice that makes Harry pause, frowning as Louis’ lip begins quivering. 

He sniffles and something in Harry breaks, right as Louis’ face crumples. 

Eyes widening in horror, he immediately puts his plate on the table and rushes to Louis’ side. “Hey, hey, hey, no, baby, don’t cry,” he soothes, feeling confused and anxious at the sight of Louis upset. 

Louis lets out a sob, falling off the chair and into Harry’s arms immediately. He’s shaking and sniffling, burying his head into Harry’s shoulder. 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asks, scared of the answer. 

Louis doesn’t say anything at first, but then, “You don’t want me.” It comes out soft and unsure. 

Harry freezes. “Wait, what?” 

Small hands come to press against his chest, shoving him away. He gapes, frozen in place as Louis cries quietly, trying to back away from Harry as quick as possible. 

“I’ve liked you… for _years_ ,” he admits, face flushed and trembling. He wipes helplessly at his wet eyes, stumbling backwards into the living room. Harry stalks after him, hope rising inside him. “M’sorry, I never told you, I just-”

Harry tackles him. 

Louis makes a strangled sound. He tumbles onto the couch and onto his back, Harry following soon after. He makes another sound which is immediately muffled by Harry’s lips as he presses kiss after kiss on them. Louis looks shocked when Harry finally pulls back, cheeks flushed and mouth shaping a little ‘o’. 

It’s fucking adorable. 

Louis is fucking adorable. And Harry wants him to be _his._

“I want you,” he says firmly. “I want you so much, baby.”

Louis looks even more stunned at that confession. He blinks uncomprehendingly. “Really?” he blurts, eyes wide. 

Harry doesn’t tackle him this time, but it's a close thing. Instead, he grabs Louis around the middle and pulls him into his lap, sliding his arms around his waist and dropping his head into the crook of his shoulder. “Mhm, sweetheart… I’ve been half in love with you since freshman year when you walked into our dorm wearing that crop top and dirty old vans.” 

He didn’t know it until now, but that doesn’t make it any less honest. Years of denying, pretending, and _dismissing_ can’t change the truth. And the truth is he’s always felt something for Louis that’s more than friendly, even if he’s only just now realizing it. 

Louis blushes, the pink tint forming over his cheeks as he blinks disbelievingly at Harry. “Please tell me this is real,” he says, almost _pleading_.

Harry kisses him in reply, slotting their lips together and cradling Louis’ face with gentle hands. Louis looks dazed when they finally break apart, a small tear at the corner of his eye. 

“It’s real,” Harry whispers, sliding his hands up Louis’ shirt. 

Louis stares at him, face flushing even more. “Harry, can you..?”

“What, baby?” 

He ducks his head shyly. “Daddy, can you fuck me?” he breathes. 

Harry stiffens, insides burning and melting into smoldering lust. “You want my cock, doll?” he murmurs, heart racing. His hands skim down to Louis’ arse, squeezing at the flesh through his thin shorts and savoring the moan it elicits. “Only been a few hours and you’re all needy for me again?” 

Louis moans, fingers digging into Harry’s shoulders through the material of his Packers shirt. “Out here?”

He doesn’t reply at first, getting distracted by the soft skin of Louis’ neck and the trail of bruises he had left the night before. He sucks another one, continuing the path across Louis’ honeyed skin. Louis whimpers when he follows his actions by kissing every single bruise, gentle and tender. “Yeah, out here, baby,” he murmurs. “Out here… on _our_ couch in _our_ living room in _our_ apartment.” 

Saying those words ignites something undeniably carnal inside Harry. He thinks back to what Gemma said- that he and Louis are basically playing house and are already a domestic couple without the couple part because they’ve both in denial. 

Guess his sister is more right about things than he gives her credit for. 

Louis shudders, visibly affected by the words just like Harry feels. He slides his hands under Louis’ shirt, spreading his fingers across his soft, warm skin all while adding another bruise to his neck. He’s never had such a strong urge to mark and practically _maul_ someone like he has with Louis. He wants everyone to see what he does to him, wants them to see who he belongs to. 

“You’re _mine,_ ” he whispers, inching Louis’ shirt up and over his soft hair, revealing his tanned and flushed skin which is just as beautiful as he remembers. 

Louis mewls, head dropping to nestle in Harry’s shoulder. “Yours,” he breathes in reply. The agreement sends a shiver down Harry’s spine. 

He groans as Louis begins to grind onto his quickly hardening cock, hips swiveling and wriggling like a fucking expert. Harry grips his hips with firm hands, stilling him in place. Louis falters, subconsciously obeying even when Harry hasn’t audibly said anything. 

“Take your shorts off, doll,” Harry whispers. Louis shivers, but eagerly shoves his shorts down along with his underwear. His pretty, small cock slaps up against his stomach, already hard and leaking from so little. Harry coos at it, tracing a line down the length and thumbing at the head to evoke a moan. Louis buries his head further into Harry’s neck, breath tickling his skin as he pants. 

Harry slips one hand to Louis’ nape, keeping his grasp deliberate but still gentle. He slides an arm around his waist and then slowly stands up. Louis gasps, legs tightening around Harry’s waist and fingers digging into his shoulders. 

“Can’t believe you let me walk out of your room without saying anything,” Harry grunts. “Just being a little brat, aren’t you?”

Louis shudders, squirming in Harry’s hold. 

“Mmm, you know brats don’t get fucked all nice and sweet,” says Harry slyly. “If you want my cock, you’re going to have to get it like _this_.” He pulls Louis into him tighter, practically using him to alleviate the tension in his dick and get some friction. 

“Fuck, daddy, you’re so _strong_ ,” Louis says as Harry manuvers his body where he wants it, angling himself so he can rub his clothed cock between Louis’ bare ass cheeks. 

Louis whines, grinding into the touch. 

“Get my cock out, doll,” Harry directs, voice hoarse with lust. He carefully slides one hand under Louis’ arse, two fingers carefully prodding at his fluttering hole. He’s sure Louis is still loose from last night, but he wants to be sure. Louis hisses as he inserts both fingers at once, scissoring and crooking them at intervals and humming. 

He feels Louis fumble as he slips his hand under Harry’s sweatpants and into his boxers. The first touch of Louis’s fingers on his throbbing cock is like heaven. He moans, thrusting lightly into Louis’ hand. 

Louis strokes him a bit, timid in his movements until Harry coaxes him with a murmured, “Touch it, darling.” 

And touch it he does, small hand fisting him as best as it can and stroking him shyly but firmly, thumb swiping over his head where precum is beading and using it to smoothen the glide. 

Harry bucks his hips, groaning when Louis squeezes a little, his fingers stilling Louis’ arse. He keeps them there, just plugging him up as he shoves his sweatpants and boxers all the way down, a feat made all the more difficult without use of his hands. 

He doesn’t bother with his shirt, leaving it on as he walks them to the cabinet where he keeps condoms and lube from old times where conveniently placed supplies were actually significant to his endeavors. 

Louis slides one on with quivering hands, lubing him up and throwing the bottle onto the coffee table carelessly. Harry lifts Louis up a bit so he can grip his cock and ease it between Louis’ cheeks. He rubs it around a bit, smearing the precum between Louis’ thighs and making a mess. 

“Brats like you get it quick and hard,” he whispers, lining them up. He inches in slowly, savoring the tight drag as his cock is enveloped by Louis’ warm walls. “Gonna make me do all the work, aren’t you? So pliant and needy, my little _cock slut_.”

Louis whimpers, hands scrambling for his shoulders as Harry slowly pulls Louis onto his cock and bottoms out. Harry isn’t going to lie and say he’s not showing off- he definitely is- but telling by Louis’ bright flush and small little gasps and moans, he’s enjoying it. “Say it,” he commands. 

“I’m your little cock slut,” Louis breathes instantly. “I need it, daddy, please.” 

“You always need it… Don’t you, doll?” Harry grunts. “Always need my cock to fill you up, to make you feel good, to give you what you want.”

Louis whines. “Yes, daddy.” 

“Well, it’s yours,” Harry drawls. “Just like this hole is _mine._ ” He emphasizes by grinding up into it, savoring Louis’ immediate reaction to squirm and mewl, head lolling back to expose the delicate line of his throat.

“Little kitten,” Harry coos, pausing his ministrations.

He lifts Louis up again, his cock slipping out for a moment before he pulls him back down onto it in one, dragging movement. They both groan this time. Harry doesn’t waste much time before speeding up, lifting Louis up and down on his cock at an alarming pace. 

He won’t lie and say he doesn’t get off on being stronger and _bigger_ than his partner. Louis seems to like it too based on the little chant of, “Daddy,” he’s letting out, legs locked around Harry’s waist almost painfully. He buries his face in Harry’s neck, suckling lazily at his pulse as Harry fucks up into him. 

“So tight and warm,” Harry grunts, changing the angle and slamming back up. Louis yelps, body tensing. Harry smirks. Prostate. He maintains the angle and goes almost carnal in his pace, hands searing into Louis’ skin as he digs in. “My pretty boy, so bratty but still so sweet.”

“Wanna… wanna be good,” Louis slurs, head lolling. He’s trembling Harry’s arms, shuddering and letting out high little whimpers that’ll be the soundtrack to Harry’s wet dreams for a long, long time… maybe forever. 

Everything in the room is silent except for the obscene sound of skin slapping skin as Harry chases his own release. He wants Louis’ to come first though, and he thinks he knows how. “Baby, do you remember that time we got drunk at Niall’s three months ago and you said you liked it when you’re slapped during sex.”

Louis moans, high and loud. “Daddy, _please._ ” 

Harry groans, before staggering to the couch. He holds Louis close, gently laying him on the couch before crawling on top of him where he belongs. Louis’ face is flushed and glimmering with sweat, eyes glazed and hooded and lips pink and bitten. 

“So fucking beautiful,” Harry breathes, cradling Louis’ face gently. He thumbs over his cheek lightly, stilling for a second. Then he grips Louis’ small cock loosely in his hand, and slaps him in the face. It’s a fast one, deliberate but not aggressive, just enough to leave a small pink flush in its wake and a sting that Louis will appreciate. 

And he does. Louis lets out a strangled cry, shooting up in Harry’s hand. His entire body spasms, back arching in the air and hole clenching down on Harry’s cock. 

Harry groans, hips bucking up once, twice, before he’s coming too. He collapses on Louis’ lax body, slipping his arms around Louis to hold him close as he rolls them over on the couch. He’s sweaty and gross but doesn’t want to move, especially when Louis slots their lips together, slow and sweet. 

Harry licks lazily into his mouth, sucking at his bottom lip unhurriedly. Louis mewls and Harry can’t help but smile, pressing it into his lips. _Little kitten indeed,_ he muses. 

Louis winces from oversensitivity as he carefully slips out, tying off the condom and flinging it into the trashcan nearby. There’s cum in between them which is decidedly not sexy but neither of them mind too much. Harry runs his hands soothingly up and down his sides, keeping his touches tender and featherlight. 

“So good,” he praises. “You were so good for me.” 

“Harry?” Louis questions, voice breathless. He swallows, hands coming up to clutch Harry’s shoulders. “You still want me?”

Harry’s heart nearly drops. “Baby, I want you more than anything,” he confesses. “How can you think I don’t? You mean everything to me, Lou.” He pauses, smirking in an attempt to lighten the mood. “I don’t just fuck everyone like that.” 

It works because Louis giggles a bit, hands raising to tangle in Harry’s hair. Harry closes his eyes, chest rumbling as Louis pets his head softly. “You don’t think this’ll mess things up, do you?” Louis asks quietly. 

“You mean… because of our friendship?” Harry clarifies, eyes still closed. 

“Yeah,” says Louis timidly. “I’ve liked you for so long, Harry. And I’m so happy you feel the same and we can at least _try_ but… but what if it doesn’t work and we won’t be friends anymore? You’ve been my best friend for years and I don’t want to lose you.”

“I’m still your best friend,” Harry whispers, opening his eyes to stare up at Louis firmly. He cradles Louis’ face gently. “I promise I’ll _always_ be your best friend, but I’d really like to be your boyfriend too.” 

Louis blushes, looking shy. “Me too.” 

Harry grins. “I know this is a change, but we’re going to face it together. And it won’t be perfect and we’ll fight sometimes. But I know you and you know me. We know _us._ I believe in us.” 

Louis ducks his head, nodding shyly. 

“And we’re going to go slow,” Harry whispers, gently tilting Louis’ head up so he can see those stunning blue eyes he’s loved for ages. “Starting with a date. I’m going to take you out tomorrow night. Are you okay with that, darling?”

“Yes,” Louis breathes, looking so happy that Harry’s heart hurts. 

It feels like his heart is growing and growing in his chest, like it’s going to burst with how full it feels. Harry thinks he won’t mind too much. He dips down and seals their lips together again. 

Harry has a lot of faith. They’re something special. 

He frowns. 

God, he’s going to have to send a thank you note to Gemma now, for fuck’s sake. 

-

Later on, Louis pours a glass of water over Harry’s head when he smacks Louis’ arse, and then steps on his toes intentionally while making dinner. Still a brat, but he’s _Harry’s_ brat so he doesn’t quite mind. 

Yeah, Harry would say he’s pretty content with his life. 

-  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title is based off of "Lucky" by Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Caillat (which is about falling in love with your best friend... of course)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/falsegoodnight) | [tumblr](http://falsegoodnight.tumblr.com) | [fic post](https://falsegoodnight.tumblr.com/post/621327141956681728/move-so-pretty-youre-all-i-see-explicit-11k)
> 
> Feel free to reach out or say hi! And if you liked this fic, please consider leaving kudos and commenting!


End file.
